A Kinship has been Forged
by Night Star789
Summary: When the mysterious stranger saved me from falling out of the sky he took me somewhere to help me. He rush through the everfree forest to reach to his home, once we got there he lay me on a table and gave me a elixir once I drank it, it slowly started to heal my wounds and when it seem that I was starting to get better he carry to a bedroom so I can rest. In the morning I woke up.


When the mysterious stranger saved me from falling out of the sky he took me somewhere to help me. He rush through the everfree forest to reach to his home, once we got there he lay me on a table and gave me a elixir once I drank it, it slowly started to heal my wounds and when it seem that I was starting to get better he carry to a bedroom so I can rest. In the morning I woke up just to find the stranger watching me asleep. "AAHHH!" "AAHHH!" "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" "Oh I was just examining you too see if changelings sleep and what it would be." "Is this supposed to be normal thing for you ponies? Spying on each other while their asleep!" "No not really, well I do sometimes." "Okay I got some questions for 1. Who are you? 2. Where am I? 3. Why did you help me? And 4. What is with your eyes and wings?" "Well my name is Mayhem prone, you are in my laboratory it is just out of ponyville, I save you because it is the right thing to do and my & wings um it's a long story." "Well lucky for you I have all the time in the world." "huh fine I'll tell all about my eyes and wings, it all started when I was attending alchemy school four years ago, the school was only filled with unicorns and since I was a Pegasus, I was the only one of my kind there so everyone tease me for thinking a Pegasus could be a alchemist. I almost started to believe that they were right about me so I ran away and never look back, but all that changed when I saw a blue rainbow mane Pegasus doing the impossible by being the first Pegasui in history to do the rain boom witnessing that inspired me to know that anything is possible when you put your mind into it, so I decided to prove them all wrong by creating the world's first alicorn brew of existence rumors say it could boost your magical abilities to even matches of an alicorn. I have tried many attempts to prefect the brew but each time it was a failure: my first attempt making it cause my pupils to turn swirly. 5 months later it tried again but in doing so it cause me to sprout out bat wings it was difficult to master flying with four wings at first but in the end I mange to make it work. In 2 months time I thought I successfully had done but it turns out that it wasn't the one it only transmute my wing into these water wings, it was impossible of how and why those wings are possible but for some reason deep down I felt grateful it was like I was meant to have these wings . Once I was in middle of researching of why my last few attempts went wrong the school caught wind of what I was doing to myself so they have no choice but to kick out of school. Once kicked out I had no choice but to go back to cloudsdale and kept on working on the alicorn brew with or w/out the approval of my superiors!" "Wow I'm sorry that happened to you." "No worries all that changed one day when I met my apprentice FizzlePop, when I was stumbling across the Tenochtitlan Basin looking for ingredients from my project I saw a unicorn being chased by a pack of Timberwolves I dive and tried and save her but the trees were too narrow for me to get closer to her so I navigate her to a more open area, one of the timber wolves tried to change her course and when they did, they corner her to a wall so I quickly thought of a solution and looked inside my satchel to gather ingredients to construct a potion, in a nick of time I was finish and I came back to throw the potion at them once they were affected by the potion they started to shrink down into the sides of mice and scurried away. I flew down to the unicorn and started talking to her. "Are you alright." "Oh my celestia THAT WAS AMAZING! YOU'RE AMAZING! How you did that and who are you?" "Oh that was easy I just grabbed Minced daisy roots. Shrivel fig. Sliced caterpillars. A dash of leech juice. A splash of cowbane. &Wormwood and the name is Mayhem Prone." "Hi my name is Fizzlepop and those ingredients sound weird and disgusting." "Well if you're a trained alchemist like me you'll need supplies like these." "You're an alchemist?!" "Well kind of I got kicked out of my old school a year ago." "Really, why?" "Well it's because I was working on my alicorn brew and been trying ever since and all it has gotten me was spiral eyes and water wings." "Well it doesn't matter to what other ponies say I think you are a great alchemist." "Thanks." "Oh I have a great idea, how about you teach me all about alchemy." "Really why?" "Because seeing you inaction inspired me to do the same things you do plus since you save my life I want to repay it helping you with the alicorn brew." "Thanks apprentice." "You're welcome teacher." upon that day Fizzlepop became my apprentice and I have taught everything I know from my formative school years and since she couldn't fly, she can't fly up on my home in cloudsdale so we go and live in a friendly community called ponyville. "Wow I have to admit that's impressive." "Yeah I know but I have been wondering why that griffin attacked you." "Oh that umm yeah I'll just tell you that predicament later." "Oh okay." "Wait…where my clothes are and where is my amulet?!" "Oh your clothes they're outside drying and your amulet is with fizzlepop." "(exhale relief) okay that's good, so if you don't mind can you take me to her now." "Okay but I have a bunch of questions for you like how old are you? What is your name or do changelings have? What is the average lifespan of a changeling? What is your role in the hive? How do changelings consume love? And how did chrysalis become que…" "I do not have time for this; I'll answer your questions when I get my amulet back!" "Oh okay then." Mayhem prone show crimson wings they way to his apprentice, she's in the laboratory practicing some potions but when we got there something went wrong. (Explosion) "(coughing) fizz are you okay." "Yeah think so" "what happen" "well you see I was trying to create a translations brew but." "But what?!" "I uh accidently misplace the dragon tears with the poison joke." "Well that makes sense; at least you tried your best." "I don't want to intrude this…moment but may I please have my stuff back." "Oh sure" fizzlepop went outside to gather all of my belongings. "Here you go sir." "Thank you and I am not a sir." Mayhem looked at me and said. "Well" "Well what?" "You said when you got your amulet back you can answer my questions." "oh yeah well I guess I can give you that of all you two have done for me, so my name is Crimson Wings but my alter ego's name is (change back into pony form.) Night Star(different voice), the changeling lifespan is a bit more complex than you ponies Because Changelings are shape shifters (physical+magical) our cells constantly rejuvenate and draining love from others help slow down the aging process making us able to live for at least 2000 years before our cells can no longer rejuvenate. At that point the cellular rejuvenation becomes like any other normal life form and changeling then has a normal lifespan. So basically I am 473 , well I use to be chrysalis's royal knight but something…changed all that, when a changeling absorb somepony's love it's like their draining all their magic away not completely but it does leave them in a certain state of weakness and…wait what was the other question?" "Okay first of all, you look awesome! Second, YOU'RE 473 YEARS OLD! Third, um I think it was that griffin that attacked you." "Well you remember when I said it was a long story." "Yeah?!" "Yeah so do you want the long or short version?" "Long version please." Said fizzlepop. "(sigh) okay it all started when." (One hour later) that's when prone save me and here we are now." "Amazing can you show us some magic from the amulet." Said Fizzle Pop "well that's the reason why I needed to go to canterlot, to figure out why it chose me and what am I suppose to do with, so thanks for the help but I'm going to leave now." "Whoa whoa whoa wait a second their buddy you can't just do this alone." Said fizzle pop "why not?" "Because what if that griffin comes back." "Then I'll be ready the next I see him again." "Well you were easily beaten the first." "He got me by surprise and you all know it!" "All I am saying is that you'll need help on this adventure and we're the ponies who'll be right on your side all the way plus you do owe us for saving your life." "(Grunted sigh) okay fine you guys win you two can come with me." "Yes" "awesome just let us pack some equipment." Once the two alchemist pack up their utensils we headed out to canterlot. "So which way should we go guys." Said Fizzlepop "Well it would be easier if you can fly so I guess we'll have to take the train to get there." On the way to the train station Prone asked me one more question about me and my amulet. "Um star do you mind if I ask you two more question." "Sure go ahead" "do you think that the griffin might come after you again?" "Well it depends that if he's after my amulet or not." "Okay here's my second question, aren't you worried that chrysalis will send troops to come after you." "Probably but those guys have to get through me to get it." "What makes you so sure?" "While I was still a part of my hive I was the most skilled soldier ever none of them weren't even close to my level." "Wow that's quite boastful of you." "Well sure but it is true." "If you're so skilled then why did you have a hard time fighting that griffin?" "Truly I don't know I tried using my magic against him but somehow it didn't work it was like he was invulnerable to magic." "Hmm wait didn't you say while you were fighting you tried biting his wings." "Yeah" "so maybe he had some kind of kind magic protecting him." "If that's the case then how did he obtain that type of magic and how did he know where to find me?" when got to the train station and inside the train there was a commotion going on in the other cars. "Hey you two hooligans come back here!" said the conductor. "no way dude, you have to catch us first." Said the red earth pony. "Why do you have to provoke him like that?" Said the yellow earth pony. As the two ran as fast as they could they were stop by a royal guard. "Stop you two by the name of princess celestia you'll be arrested for destroying the peace and entering transportation without a ticket!" "What hold on their soulja colt, it seems that we deserve to be arrested but if you look inside your heart you can see two poor kids trying to survive this harsh world?" "Did you actually think that would work?" "Would you be surprise if I said yes?" while watching that happening I had to do something to help them. "Wait a minute sir you can't arrest my friends for a crime they haven't commit." (Glowing hypnotic eyes) "What are you talking about I saw… (hypnosis) yes you're right I have made a mistake sorry for the confusion, sir madam." "How you convinced him to let us go?" said the red stallion. "And why did you help us?" said the yellow mare. "Oh I am really persuasive and I help you guys because…you always help a friend out." "We're friends? But you know that we did it right?" "I know but it isn't right to push ponies around, now come on let's go meet the rest of friends." We walked over to our booth to meet up with prone and fizz. "Who are these ponies?" "Well there…there? Oh I forgot to ask what your names are." "My name is Apollo Tune and this is my sister Ruby Sunshine." "Well my name is Night Star this is Mayhem Prone and Fizzle Pop." "Why were you guys hiding inside the train?" said fizzle pop. "We were trying to get to canterlot because my sister and I are exploring allover equestria." Said Apollo. "But every single time we go to a new town my brother always pranks the residents and we also get kicked out in the process." "Hey it's not my fault they can take a joke." "You stick the sheriff's bed on the ceiling while he was still in it!" "Whatever" "(grunted sigh)… so why are you guys going to canterlot?" "Were going there so I can meet up with princess celestia because my friend twilight sparkle said she can help with…a research I been working on." "PRINCESS CELESTIA! You're meeting with the princess can I come and join you ponies oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please." "Um sure why not the more the merrier." "oh thank you so much star."(Ruby hugged Star) "Well I hope it would be fun to be meet a princess." Once we reach the borders of canterlot we exploder across the city and when we got to princess celestia's castle a guard stop us for clarification. "Halt who goes there." Said the royal guard. "Um I am Night Star I am here to speak with the princess." "I haven't heard of any meeting with princess, you have leave the premises." "But" "Now!" at of nowhere a dark-ish blue alicorn appeared. "At ease shining amour, I'm sorry that my sister can't assist you she was needed at fillydelphia for political business but she told me to help what you have been looking for." "Thank you so much princess Luna." As she led to the castle's library ruby could contain all of her excitement. "I cannot believe that we're in princess celestia and luna castle." "Ok we get you're a massive girl." "And proud of it." "So here we are, I have to go and do some important matters, and I hope you find what you are looking for." "Thank you for all help princess." Once princess luna left we enter inside. "So what are we looking for?" "Just fan out and call the rest of us if one of finds something important." As we split up each one of us weren't getting any closer of finding any that will tell them about the amulet of staros." "(Grunted sigh) face it guys whatever we are looking for it's probably not here." "(sigh of disappointment) Maybe you're, maybe there is nothing here….let's go." As we were about to leave I heard a faint whisper come from deeper inside the library. "Did you guys hear that?" "No what are you talking about?" "This way come on." "Night star slow down wait for us." As I got closer and closer the whispers got bit clearer each time. "Over here guys I found it, it's a book called "The book of constellated champions", it says that this book contains all the knowledge of past starlords." "Whoa, wait what is a starlord." Said ruby. "A starlord is the champion of legends, that's what night star is." Said fizzle pop. "There is so much stuff in here I wish somepony can help me with is." Once I said those words I felt disoriented it was like my mind was going haywire after that predicament my eyes started glowing and my entire being left my body and enter inside the amulet. (grunted relief of pain) where am I, how did I get here. A few moments later a strange ominous figure wearing a cloak came out of nowhere. "Who are you and why did you brought to this place." "Oh please night star you of all ponies should know who I am and what this place after all this was the same place where I banish phantasos to the shadow realm." "No it can't be it's impossible you're…you're!" the ominous stranger relived itself to me. "Astraea"


End file.
